


500 prompt Campfire

by Jah14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14/pseuds/Jah14
Summary: this is my first fanfic written, hope you like it!
Relationships: Malec - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	500 prompt Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic written, hope you like it!

It’s the day where Magnus and Alec agreed to take a camping trip for the weekend with their sons. However, Magnus had an emergency meeting on the same day, so he couldn’t go with his family as planned.

Magnus takes Alec’s hands and kisses the knuckles “I’m so sorry darling, I know you’ve been waiting for this day for some time. But I can’t turn this one away. “he notices that explaining isn’t making it any easier for Alec to not be mad anymore. Hoping he’ll understand.

Alec tries to pull his hand away from frustration, and at the last moment, Magnus lets go. He was so sad because it’s been a long time since the family went out together and bonded. “can’t you postpone the meeting at least?’’ it’s been a long since we’ve gone out we the kids, we’ve been really looking forward to it. I was looking forward to it, I miss you.’’ Then he takes Magnus’s right hand and reaches it to his cheek and closes his eyes.

Magnus frowns at the words he heard, and is torn between his family and his job as the high warlock of Alicante “forgive me, darling, I’ve already done three times, I can’t anymore. How about you go and ill join you, sweethearts, tomorrow?’’ He kisses Alec’s forehead, hoping he will approve of the decision.

Alec sighs, and talks in a soft defeated voice “ok fine, but you’ll have to make it up to us.”

Magnus smiles and says” I promise I will darling’’

Alec goes through the portal with the kids as planned, and they landed in the middle of the forest where he used to go with his siblings as children. He places everything in place and starts the fire, then they sat together covered with one large blanket and grilling marshmallows on sticks enjoying the time they're having. Few hours have passed and it was dark now and quiet. Alec gets on high alert when he hears something through the bushes. He stands up and unglamorous his bow and quiver. He looks back at Max and Rafe and says firmly’’ stay behind me, stay put, and don’t move no matter what ok?’’. they were so scared that they only nodded as an answer.

He moves forward to have a clear vision ready to shoot. Seeing a black figure moving towards him and the children. When he almost let go of the arrow, he sees yellow eyes shining through. His heart dropped. Lowering the weapon and says “by the angel I almost shot you, Magnus, aren’t you supposed to come tomorrow!’’

Magnus smiles and hugs his family “sorry darling, I’ve never been here before, so I portaled from another place to come’’.’’ just finished earlier than expected’’.

They all smile and set back covered with the blanket and enjoy the trip they had planned!


End file.
